


Of That I Am Certain

by no_homo_hansen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Total Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_homo_hansen/pseuds/no_homo_hansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is full of uncertainties. </p><p>But these are three things Stiles is sure of (about Jess).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of That I Am Certain

**Author's Note:**

> so this is for my best friend because stiles is her bby
> 
> and i like posting on here cause great feedback and kudos
> 
> hope you like it!
> 
> (i will probably post something sterek at some point because my babies)

When it comes to life, you gotta be certain about some things. And then there are some times where you have got to be okay with the fact that you will probably never be certain on. There are people that you can get easy reads on, and there are people that seem to be an enigma. And when it came to Jess, there are only 3 things Stiles could confidently say about her.

 

****1\. Jess is incredibly beautiful, but doesn’t know it.** **

 

 

Stiles figured this out the night of the dance in Sophomore year. Of course, Stiles was pretty hung up on Lydia, but he definitely saw how gorgeous his friend, maybe even best friend, was that night. Of course, she was stunning all the time, but something about her dress, the lights, the music, really showed him how beautiful she really was. Before he got whisked away to dance with Lydia or find her bitten on the lacrosse field, he saw Jess as she walked into the hall.

 

Stiles approached her, his mouth agape. When he reached her, she looked him in the eyes looking...nervous? “Jess, you look beautiful.” She blushed and looked down, smoothing her dress around her stomach. 

 

“I really don’t, but thank you.” Stiles eyebrows furrowed as she excused herself to get a drink. He ran his hand through his (non-existent) hair. He watched her walk away, and he was paralysed, not just at how beautiful she was, but by how she genuinely didn’t know it. Her dress complimented everywhere perfectly. Her hair was done so simply, but it still looked incredible. She seemed to glow, she seemed not of this world. 

 

Stiles had seen the supernatural before, but nothing compared to Jess. 

  
**2\. Jess was, hands down, the kindest person he had ever met.**

 

Stiles was prone to panic attacks. There weren’t many people who could calm him down, stop his mind from collapsing in on itself. There was his dad, there was Scott. Then, as he discovered, there was Jess. He didn’t even know how she did it. But something about her presence made it easier to grasp reality, stop everything from slipping through his fingertips. 

 

She whispered calming things into his ear, he wasn’t even sure what she was saying, but he knew that whatever it was, it was incredibly soothing. When was eventually calmed enough to form coherent sentences, he looked Jess in the eyes. “Thank you,” he whispered. “Thank you for being here for me.”   
  
Jess smiled softly, placing a hand on his cheek. “You support everyone. Your dad, Scott, the pack. You deserve someone to support you. And I know your dad does his best, but when he can’t be there, I will be.” She kissed his forehead. “I suggest you go to sleep. I’ll be here if you get a nightmare.” He smiled, gratefully at her, climbing into bed. Virtually as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out cold.

 

**3.Stiles was so ridiculously in love with her, it was unbelievable. He could never be without her.**

 

Stiles came to this realisation when he saw Allison die in Scott’s arms. Jess hadn’t been with them, but just seeing the raw pain on Scott’s face as the life left Allison made him think. What if that had been Jess?

 

So, as soon as they got back, Stiles rushed to her, immediately pulling her in for a kiss. Something he had wanted to do for so long. She was, obviously, too shocked to react. Until he pulled away, looking terrified that he had done something wrong. The look of rejection on his face broke her heart, so she immediately pulled him back in. 

 

When they eventually pulled away, she looked him in eyes. “Took you long enough.” He chuckled.

 

“It took seeing Allison die, to show me how much it would hurt to lose you. How much i wouldn’t be able to live without you. I love you.” He sniffled, a single tear running down his cheek. 

 

She pecked his lips, and wiped away the tear. “You will never have to lose me. I’m here and I love you, too.” 

  
Later that night, they were lying on his couch, asleep. Stiles’ arm around her waist. Stiles’ dad came in, about to shout to see who’s home, when he saw them cuddle up. “About damn time,” he muttered to himself. He placed a blanket over the two and went to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> it was really short and kinda crap but i enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> hope you liked it!
> 
> leave comments and kudos if you did!
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
